The Target
by Zaphernith
Summary: Strider Hiryu is sent back through time to complete a mission. During Time Travel he recieves amnesia as a side effect. He now is forced remember who he is. Other characters make quest appearances a while others become apart of the story.
1. Target 0689542 Chapter 1

Okay first off, I don't own any of these characters. They all belong to Capcom so don't think I made any of these characters up. Now on to the story. 

Chapter one: The Awakening

I open my eyes and looks straight up. A blur of colors and light turn into a visible frame of picture. I saw trees and a beautiful blue sky. I look around with my eyes and think to myself.

"Uhh. I'm... alive."

I lift my head up and look around. I saw myself under trees among many flowers.

"Hmm. These flowers..."

He looks at them carefully.

"Sa... Sakura hana." (Sakura hana Cherry Blossom Flowers)

Then, I look at myself carefully. I examine my hands and body. I began to touch my current clothing and other little objects that I feel on myself.

"Who... am I? What... what am I wearing?"

I saw my clothes in a very puzzling manner. A sleek blue Ninjitsu uniform with a red scarf-like cloth covering my lower face and neck.

"I don't remember ever wearing these clothes before."

I get up and turn around. While doing this I suddenly heard something drop to the floor. It was a clanking noise that came from right behind me. I looked back and saw a sword. I moved closer to the odd looking weapon and picked it up. I began to hold it and examine it.

"A sword. What a weird sword. It has two handles?"

Suddenly I grab my head and bend down slowly to the floor in pain. I felt agony and a pounding in my head.

"Uhh my head! Drilling... me... with pain."

I then recieved a bunch of mixed images in my head and felt light headed. I began to see a strange blurry image of a man in a dark room saying something. Although I was in pain, I still tried to focus my mind to make out his words. The image was becoming blurry and a bit focused at the same time going back and forth.

"What are you saying!!!"

I screamed in agony. Not know what he was saying and at the same time the pain drill my mind. Yet, all of a sudden I was able to make out just a few words.

"...the target. Kill him."

Then I opened my eyes in utter shock.

"Kill him."

"Me?"

"Was I supposed to be killed?"

To be continued.

Okay so this was pretty short but the next one will be longer. Make sure to read the next chapter!


	2. Target 0689542 part 2

Okay first off, I don't own any of these characters. They all belong to Capcom so don't think I made any of these characters up. Now on to the story.  
  
Chapter two: Surprise Attack  
  
"I better get moving." "Well let's see if anyone's around.."  
  
He picks up all of his things and he walks down a path in the forest and explores his surroundings.  
  
"Hmm. so quiet."  
  
Just then a ruffle in the bushes came about. He quickly turned toward the bush yet nothing was there.  
  
"Strange."  
  
Just then a noise from the tree was heard and he turned to see the tree as well. Yet again, nothng there.  
  
"This is very irregular." "Am I hearing things?"  
  
He then continued to walk down the path. He reached a small downward hill that lead to a lake.  
  
"A lake!" "I could use some water."  
  
He jogged down the hill and quickly got on both his knees and crawled a bit toward the edge of the lake. He then took hand fulls of water and put some in his mouth. Then he took another handful and used it to wash his face.  
  
"Wow such cold water." "It so nice and refreshing."  
  
Just then he heard a something from the water. A small ripple came from a small distance within the lake. He became a bit nervous with having a feeling that someone or something was there following him.  
  
He bluntly shouted, "Is anyone there?!" "Just come out and show yourself."  
  
Just then he heard something coming from him behind. He quickly turned around and saw a person dressed in a ninja outfit Jumping toward him.  
  
Unknown Ninja: "Heeya!"  
  
He manuevered himself and jumped out of the way. He then proceeded to run away in a random direction. The ninja landed gently and began to follow him.  
  
"What a ninja?!" "What is a ninja doing out here trying to kill me?!"  
  
He kept running into the forest into an area of many trees. The ninja quickly ran after him trying to keep up.  
  
Unknown Ninja: "Geez he can run fast!"  
  
While running, he quickly turned around to see if the ninja was still following him. He saw nothing behind him.  
  
"Gone." "The ninja. it's gon.." "Ahh!!"  
  
The ninja came jumping directly on top of him. He felt very scared thinking he was going to die.  
  
"Pl. Please!" "Don't hurt me!" "All I wanted was some wa. water."  
  
Just then the Ninja looked at him closely and in an odd expression.  
  
Unknown Ninja: "You're not a spy.." Unknown Ninja: "Who are you."  
  
He then realised that this ninja had a female voice.  
  
"Uhh your a girl?"  
  
Female Ninja: "Umm, duh!"  
  
"Why do you want to kill me?" "I didn't do anything wrong." "Did I?"  
  
Female Ninja: "Hmm, you seem quite harmless to me." Female Ninja: "Anyway, answer my question!" Female Ninja: "Who are you!"  
  
"I. I don't know."  
  
Female Ninja: "Bullshit!" Female Ninja: "Tell me who you are or else!"  
  
"I mean it!" "I don't know!"  
  
Then the female ninja suddenly became less serious.  
  
Female Ninja: "You really don't know .." Female Ninja: "Well why are you wearing Ninjitsu clothing!"  
  
"I told you, I don't know." "Please don't hurt me."  
  
Female Ninja: "Hmm. well you are cute."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
She then pulls down her mask that covers her mouth and smiles at him.  
  
Female Ninja: "Come with me." Female Ninja: "I think my master could help you."  
  
"I guess I have nowhere else to go."  
  
Female Ninja: "By the way, my name is Ibuki." ____________________________________________________________________________ __________________  
  
To be continued. OK so it was a bit longer. Well I hope you enjoy the second chapter. More stuff to come in the next one! 


	3. Target 0689542 Part 3

Okay first off, I don't own any of these characters. They all belong to Capcom so don't think I made any of these characters up. Now on to the story.  
  
Chapter three: Ninjitsu training: Lesson one

Ibuki: "Hey you seem tired, wanna stop and rest for a bit?"

"Sure."

It's been like 2 hours since we started walking and we still haven't made it to her Dojo where her master stays. I've been trying to understand what's going on and trying to recall who I am or what my purpose is but all I'm left with is that faint memory.

"...the Target. Kill him."

"Him" If I found out who that is then... yes! I might find out who I am or what I'm supposed to do! But where do I look?

Ibuki: "Hey you okay over there? You look like you have a lot on your mind."

"Yeah I do."

Ibuki: "When I said take a rest, I meant **rest**. Clear your head."

"Ohh. S... Sorry."

She smiled and looked at me.

Ibuki: "Oh loosen up. I didn't mean it like that."

She kept smiling at me. She looked like the cheerful go-happy girl rich in young and energy. The type of person you'd like to have fun with making it such a surprise that she is also a skilled ninja. With her long pony tailed hair and her bright smile on her face, she looked almost... peaceful.

"Okay I think I'm ready to go."

Ibuki: "Great! Let's go!"

About a half an hour later we've finally reached what I thought was the dojo but then realized it was just a Buddhist Temple.

"Is this it? It's full of elderly monks. Are these who your fellow Ninjitsu students learn from?"

She bluntly laughed straight in my face. She even fell on her back laughing and saying: "Oh man! That's a good one!"

Being that she laughed so hard and is yet... still laughing, I realized perhaps this was not the place of destination.

"Okay I get it. I'm wrong. Can we go now?"

Ibuki: "Hahaha... okay okay. Man you must of really hurt yourself to say something like that."

"I told you I hit my head when I fell from out of no where! I may say odd things but don't blame me if you can't tell the difference between a simple mistake and stupidity!"

Ibuki: "Blame... Stupidity?"

Right there in front of my face was her Dagger at the near edge of my eye and her eyes staring straight at mine. I was scared out of my mind so I froze not knowing what to do. I thought in the back of my head if she was really going to kill me.

Ibuki: "Lesson one: Don't **ever** let anger or embarrassment force you to expressed hateful opinions or remarks! It is then that you failed Ninjitsu! A ninja is always at peace and is concentrated not letting simple things like words get to you! So the next time you feel angry... **don't**. Or I'll end up having to kill you. We already have too many psychos' out there who can't take a joke. I don't need to deal with another one."

She looked loosen her arm and slowly pulled it away. She then quickly returned the dagger to the holster strap on her waist. She looked down to the floor for a second of relief. We then continued to walk toward the temple.

It was then I knew that the influence of Ninjitsu training has left deep marks of pride and discipline upon her.

It was then I met the ninja wearing the mask and not the person behind it.

It was then... I met Ibuki.

More to come, so just wait. Now that I'm writing again, perhaps you won't be force to wait for another chapter yearly Lol.


	4. Target 0689542 part 4

Okay first off, I don't own any of these characters. They all belong to Capcom so don't think I made any of these characters up. Now on to the story.

Chapter four: Reminiscence

The temple was a rather relaxing place. It was a rather small one with two smaller sections to the left and right hat I assumed was for prayer sessions. We only stopped for about 25 minutes for Ibuki to go give respects to the elder monks who prayed there. She told me that she does this every time she walks by a temple or any sanctuary or holy beliefs and being that this is a religious mountain side region with many temples sanctuaries near to one another, she must do this all the time.. Showing your respects to all the monks on a regular basis everyday seems almost too much. Almost life consuming. But then again, being a true ninja is her life.

Ibuki: "Okay I'm almost done. There's the highest elder there so I'll go give my respects and then we can leave. Sorry for making you wait."

"It's okay. I can see this is important to you. Go on. I'll wait here."

She gave me that light smile as she went off. I still can't help but feel comfortable every time she smiles at me….

All of a sudden I heard a noise. A turned around and saw nothing. A rustle in the bush behind caught my attention. I assumed it to be an animal of sort. I bent down to see what's behind the bush and found nothing. I then hear a light footstep in the background again. I turned looking left and right ending up with nothing once more. I slowly stood up to take a small look around and then THUD. I look at a tree to the right of me with a Kunai (A small Dagger type weapon with a sharp point and a small handle on it making it excellent for throwing.) on the side of it. I was a bit nervous and paranoid of my surroundings and got a bit scared. I wanted to run but then I thought I'd be killed in the pursuit so I stood still slowly looking around. I turned to the temple to see if Ibuki has come back yet but she was no where in sight. I got very tense and very scared. I did not know what to do. I then heard footsteps in the grass. I didn't know where it was coming from so I looked around once more. Then something touched my shoulder.

"AHH!!!"

Ibuki: "Hey calm down it's me!! It's me. What are you doing out here. I thought you were gonna wait for me right next to the temple?"

"Sorry. I thought I heard something out here."

Ibuki: "Really like what?"

"I don't know like footsteps. But then this Kunai ended up on the tree next to me."

Then I open my eyes wide. Then all of a sudden a flashback occurred.

"…higher. A little bit higher. Yes, there. You see Hiryu, the tree tops are the best for picking off enemies in the mountainsides since the trees are so tall. Up here no one can see us."

Then I quickly turned around and looked up for the highest tree there.

Ibuki: "What's going on?! You're freaking me out."

"The trees…."

Ibuki: "What about them? I don't underst… … …"

She then realized what I was talking about. She then joined in looking up for tall trees.

"THERE!"

But it was a bit too late. I only got a glance of his feet taking off and disappearing.

Ibuki: "Come on. Let's go."

I was in shock knowing that someone was trying to kill me. Yet I was a bit relieved knowing that someone knew I was out here. Maybe I'm here for a reason….

We walked down to the rest of the way to her dojo. I was happy that we finally got there. I saw many ninjas in the proper uniform, the shinobi shozoko.

Ibuki: "Well were here. Come meet my master! I'm sure he can help you, he's very wise."

"Sure. Just one second let me rest for a bit."

Ibuki: "Okay then well I'll be over there so when you're ready, go there okay?!"

And there she went again all joyful and childishly happy. She looked very "free" in a way.

I watched the ninjitsu students sparring. It made me think and feel very nostalgic for some reason. I slowly opened my eyes and looked carefully.

"Ha… Have I seen this before?"

Another flashback occurred.

(FLASHBACK)

"…with them. Don't be fooled. They maybe less advanced in gear and technology but their senses and skills are still what we have been down on from. So don't let your guard down and be careless and…. Takaru!!"

Takaru: "Oh uh… HAI!" ("Hai" means "Yes" in Japanese")

Unknown: "Pay attention!! For a C class Strider you are LAZY!"

Takaru: "It… It won't happen again Sempai!" ("Sempai" in Japanese is in reference to some who is your superior. Such as in work places, Sempai can be commonly used as your "Boss" or the person who is in charge of your section of command or department or work.)

Unknown: "For god sakes! You're seeing your ancestors of Ninjitsu in front of your eyes! I'm going to turn off the video hologram now. Tomorrow prepare to debark."

C class Striders: "OUSE!!!" ("Sir." Or "Yes Sir.")

(FLASHBACK ENDS)

"Oh man…. My head hurts."

I thought about the flashback for a moment. I noticed the sword I have were the same they were holding. I looked carefully at the sword. I stood up and held it by the end handle with a tight grip. I swing it rather modestly as if I wasn't trying to prove anything. I then decided to take a complete full swing. Without noticing, I cut down a large branch of a tree next to me. Using the tree now as my target, I swung another time and almost felt the sword moving me. I felt the force of the swing throughout my whole body. I swung once more with vigorous power using the end of the sword for the maximum swinging potential with great speed and felt my hand feel rather light. As I reached the full swing… it was almost as my eyes were deceiving me. Reaching and destroying the tree in front of me was only the beginning as I looked. The next three trees down and a large boulder crashed down.

"That's four… in a row."

I panted from the swing. I took a slow deep breath.

And there. I still didn't… no… **couldn't** believe what I saw. As if it were something out of a dream or fantasy. I knew something was odd. Something….

"The sword, it… … stretched?"

I looked at the blade of my sword and looked my reflection off of it. I stared very hard.

"Who am I?"

I just couldn't sense it. I had a feeling that the sword right in front of my eyes was an important part of whom I am or who I was but I didn't know what. However, to me, it was special or rather… incredible.I tracked back my thoughts for a slight moment and came up with only one thought that might be a key to all of this. Something that sounded… familiar.

"St… Strider…"

To be continued.

More to come. Be nice. Can't make bread when ya ain't got da doe! Kno' wat I'm sayin'? Break yo self fOO! Word. uu


	5. Target 0689542 part 5

Okay first off, I don't own any of these characters. They all belong to Capcom so don't think I made any of these characters up. Now on to the story.  
  
Chapter five: The Forgotten.

Ibuki: "Sensei! SENSEI!!!!!"

Sensei: "Ibuki! You're back. What are you doing here? All I asked you to rest and meditate in the forest to practice your state of tranquility."

Ibuki: "I know I know but I couldn't help but see you again sensei! You're so wonderful... and good looking... and strong... and... forgiving...."

Sensei: "You didn't meditate today... DID YOU."

Ibuki looking down at the floor with her feet together and her hands behind her back: "No.... But I have a good reason!"

Sensei: "And what's that?"

Ibuki: "I brought someone who could really use your help."

Sensei: "Really... who's that?"

Ibuki: "I don't know his name or where he's from but all I know is that he's got this weird looking sword that I didn't even wanna bother asking about and he wears this strange uniform that kinda looks like ninjitsu gear."

Sensei: "Weird looking sword... Strange uniform.... Bring him to me. I'll see what I can do."

I walked slowly toward the dojo as I saw Ibuki ran straight for me. She quickly grabbed my wrist and practically dragged me forward almost making me trip. She stopped in front of a man who seemed like the person in charge of the place. He bowed to me and began speaking politely to me.

Sensei: "So you're the fellow who Ibuki was talking about. She definitely described you well."

"Really? What did she happen to say about me?"

Sensei: "She said you were weird looking."

Ibuki nervously smiled at me and took a step back behind the man.

Sensei: "You don't look like your one of the Shintao men."

"Shintao?"

Sensei: "The Shintao clan is a group of renegade ninjas out here trying to persistently mark their territory as well as steal and disrupt our dojo. They are quite bothersome."

"I see."

Sensei: "Please, come with me. The sun seems to be setting. We will talk more over some dinner."

Ibuki: "DINNER?! Woo hoo!"

She ran off to the inside right section of the dojo which seemed to be the eating area with tables and such.

"Well I am rather hungry. Actually to be honest, I am very hungry."

Sensei chuckling briefly: "Come my boy. Let us eat."

"Oh by the way uh "sensei" is it? What is your name? I would rather call you by your right formal title out of respect for letting me eat here."

Sensei: "How well mannered of you to ask. As for my name, you can call me Master Murakamo"

I opened my eyes wide in sudden shock. **MURAKAMO?!** As I thought to myself. I... I know that name. That word. A pain drilled into my head and I collapsed onto my knees.

Master Murakamo: "Are you alright?!"

I couldn't stop latching my hands onto my head. The pain was drilling into me. I felt like my head was being broken up. Yet it turned out to be just another flashback.

Takaru: "Is that all you got?!"

Unknown Person: "Yeah we'll see!"

Two fighters that looked like a dramatic battle going at it in what seems to be a Sparring session,

Takaru: "Kurae!!!" (In Japanese, "Kurae" is a word when in a fight or a battle that closely relates to the expression "Take this!" or "Eat this!")

Takaru ran toward the unknown fighter with a side swiping swing of his Sword but the Unknown fighter ended up dodging it and counterattacking from the side.

Unknown Person: "I don't think so!"

Takaru: "Huh?!"

Unknown Person: "Ame No Murakamo!" (Ame No Murakamo directly translates into the phrase "Rain of Gathering Clouds". It is an Advancing Full Body Spin Slash moving at incredible and nearly insane speeds. Anyone who has played perhaps MVC1 or 2 can visually recall this move rather easily.)

Takaru: "Ugh...."

Takaru falls down to his knees. And breathes heavily. The unknown fighter stands there looking at the floor.

Takaru breathing heavily: "What... was that all about."

Unknown Person: "I can't stand it no more."

Takaru: "What?"

Unknown Person: "I was supposed to be in Mongolia lively peacefully and I'm back here. Fighting for the sake of the world. Yet again..."

"AHHH!!!!!!"

I clench my hand together to stop the pain but then it sudden goes away in a tense heart beat. I collapse unto the floor.

Master Murakamo: "Ibuki get over here quick!"

Ibuki drops her plate and runs over to quickly holster my body on her shoulder. Both carried me to Ibuki's room to lie down. I was sweating and breathing heavily. I started to black out and faint. I slowly closed my eyes.

Master Murakamo: "I'll go get some water!"

Ibuki started to tear.

Ibuki: "Wake up! Wake up!"

Ibuki: "Stop being so mean to me and wake up. I'm... sorry."

Ibuki started crying with her hands covering her eyes. Not know what happened or what was going on, she cried with a sudden feeling of guilt.

Ibuki: "I'm sorry I called you weird looking and I'm sorry if I made fun of you. Please wake up I'll be nice I promise...."

It was no hope for I had passed out from the pain. Little did I know that Ibuki planned to stay there all day and night to see if I woke up or not trying not to cry. I really felt like I was dying but I also felt like I was reminiscing something. A lost forgotten feeling. Something that I had put away for so many years. Was it was love? Passion perhaps? Or was it fear? No wait... ahh yes, I remembered then. As I began to doze off and sleep, I truly felt it then. That wonderful feeling.

...._Freedom_....

To be continued.

More to come. I like Bread Sticks don't you? They're crispy and crunchy and all yummy to the tummy. ) Don't forget the sauce! **Never** forget the sauce....


	6. Target 0689542 part 6

Okay first off, I don't own any of these characters. They all belong to Capcom so don't think I made any of these characters up. Now on to the story.  
  
Chapter six: Training Day

Unknown Person: "Hiryu... Hiryu......Get up..."

"Huh?"

Unknown Person: "I said get up...."

"Ugh... I don't want to..."

Unknown Person: "I said get up."

Unknown Person: "Hiryu, I said get up! GET UP!!!!"

"Ahhh!!!!!!!"

I quickly rise from my sleep wide awake and sweating. I see my body shaking and nervous. I bring up my hands to see them trembling. Shocked and surprised, I didn't even notice that Ibuki was kneeling on her knees looking at me. I look toward her. She simply smiled back.

Ibuki: "I said wake up sleepy head! It's time to eat! You do want to eat don't you?!"

"Uh... sure. I am very hungry."

Ibuki: "Of course you are! You missed dinner yesterday cause you collapsed on the floor."

"Oh I see. Yes, now I remember."

Ibuki: "You had me so worried you big meanie! Hmph!"

And she got up and began to storm out with her head up as if she didn't care. I grew a small feeling of guilt making her worry so much.

"S... Sorry."

She stopped and looked back at me. I then saw her beautiful eyes. Her beautiful brown eyes open wide. She smiled at me as a sign of forgiveness.

Ibuki: "Come and eat breakfast with me and I'll forgive you. Okay?"

"Alright then, let's go."

She grabbed my hand to pull me up. She pulled very hard and almost made me jump up. I quickly got to my feet and then suddenly felt a cold breeze. Then Ibuki stared at me in a strange way.

Ibuki gasping and holding her hands to her mouth: "Oh... uh... I'm sorry! Oh my goodness! I didn't know."

I was puzzled why Ibuki reacted the way she did and also why I felt so chilly throughout my body. Then I looked down and saw that I had no clothes on except for a light sleeping shirt that I assumed Master Murakamo had me wear for the night. Ibuki blushed as she started looking at my body.

Ibuki: "Oh my! I'm staring aren't I?! Oh... uh.... I'm so sorry!"

She ran out the room in an utter feeling of embarrassment with her face all red. Yet again, I felt a small feeling of guilt for being naked. I looked around the room for my clothes and I could not find them. I assumed that Master Murakamo knew where it was or perhaps he placed them somewhere. I searched the room for any spare clothes I could find and I came up with an old ninja outfit. It felt somewhat strange wearing it since it was a little big on me but I couldn't complain. I made my way out and headed down a hallway of the dojo. There was a left and right fork. Two signs reading from left to right: **Kitchen**/**Cafeteria ****Classrooms** & **Sanctuary of Prayer**. I looked back at the hallway I walked down from and saw on the left and right of the walls small signs reading: **Rest Compartments**. I reasonably went left and just as I was about enter the cafeteria, Ibuki ran out with two big plates of food. I could hardly believe the amount she brought, it could feed five people.

Ibuki: "Here have some food! I got Rice that was cooked in Brown sauce, Fired Squash, Hard boiled eggs, Crab Cakes, Tempura (Fish Cakes), and a Fish platter for both of us that is also a Kyoto Special!"

"Uh... wow. Don't you think it's a bit too mu...."

Before I could even finish I saw her gulp down almost half of her plate. I marveled as I saw the food disappear.

Ibuki talking while eating: "Erm, ain't yer gonna eat?"

"Uh sure but I don't think I can finish it all."

Ibuki: "Don't worry just save it for later." (Author comments: She a **_True_** Asian.)

I couldn't complain, I was hungry as well so I ate so what gratefully. All of a sudden a Ninjitsu student came in the cafeteria getting ready to say something.

Ninjitsu Student: "Okay just another 8 minutes guys, Master Murakamo wants to finish our training for the morning so we can start our run in the afternoon."

Ibuki then looked at me with eyes wide open.

Ibuki: "Hey why don't you join us?! It'll be fun!"

"I don't know. I'm not really familiar with...."

Ibuki: "Oh don't be such a scaredy cat! Come on, it's easy!"

She pulled me by the wrist along outside. I then mumbled to myself.

"Yeah for you...."

Ibuki and I along with numerous other ninjas lined up in formation. I hesitantly copied the next person standing next to me. Then I looked at Ibuki who stood dead straight and eyes sharp. There was silence. I looked around as I saw a very well unison of ninjas in formation. I felt nervous, yet it somewhat familiar. Then Master Murakamo walked out from the dojo and walked to the front middle of the formation. He began preaching...

Master Murakamo: "Good morning everyone."

Everyone but me: "Good morning sensei."

Master Murakamo: "I said: "GOOD MORNING EVERYONE!"

Everyone including me this time: "GOOD MORNING SENSEI!"

Master Murakamo: "That's better. I know many of you are tired. Well it's morning time and I..."

A fellow student next to lightly whispered to me.

Fellow Student: "Hey you new?"

"Uh... something like that."

Fellow Student: "Well if you want to do well in here you gotta make an impression. A big impression...."

"Big impression?"

Fellow Student: "Yeah. If the Sensei asks you a question don't answer immediately, but better yet say: Don't you think I know that already sensei?"

"So I have to act like I already know?"

Fellow Student: "Yeah. Just be blunt and straight forward and he'll think your on top of your game."

"Okay thanks."

Master Murakamo: "...which is why so many of you slack off. Get your act together and keep up."

Fellow Student: "Uh Sensei. I have a question. What if some of us know more than others? Shouldn't they help and educate us for future reference?"

Master Murakamo: "Of Course! You should help each other out."

Fellow Student: "If that's the case, perhaps my friend here can help us all by answering some of your questions sensei."

I open my eyes and looked at him. He winked back.

Fellow Student whispering: "Here's your chance."

Ibuki looked at me and the student I was talking to and got suspicious.

Master Murakamo: "Well if that is so, you there. What is a quick summary of the very first lesson we learn here at the Kyoto Dojo of Ninjitsu?"

"Uh. Don't... you think... that I know that already sensei?"

I said it a bit lightly but loud enough for him to hear me. Many of the students around me laughed and chuckled a bit.

Master Murakamo: "Hmph! Well then what is the FULL CORRECT meaning of Lesson 1?!"

I hesitated. I was scared. I didn't know what to say. Hell if I knew an ounce of what he was talking about. It was... until I looked at Ibuki. She looked at me with confidence. Looking at her I felt confident. I was still nervous but I felt reassured a bit by Ibuki. I knew I could do it. I began....

"Master Murakamo, the meaning of Lesson One is... don't. Don't ever let anger or embarrassment get to you. It will throw off your... concentration and make express angst against others. It is... It is then you have failed Ninjitsu!"

Everyone looked at me in shock. Ibuki looked at me with a confident smile. Master Murakamo then looked at me and closed his eyes...

Master Murakamo: "You... are absolutely correct. Never lose concentration from the environment and surroundings. Then you have lowered your guard to attack and you are at risk. It can cost you your life. Follow your training and you can... no WILL SUCCEED!"

Everyone: "YES SENSEI!"

Master Murakamo: "We will do drills and regular procedures to get you on your feet. Also the A and C Classes come with me."

"C Class?!?!"

It sounded so familiar. I couldn't put my foot on it but I know for sure I heard it somewhere. Being sidetracked, Ibuki took my arm and told me to come with her. Master Murakamo took us to a remote area for training purposes I assumed. Ibuki looked at me and began speaking to me.

Ibuki: "Good work out there. You remembered. I'm glad."

"Hey it never hurts to listen to a friend."

She smiled.

Master Murakamo: "Today is the day you will all learn agility formations. There are specific sequences to follow and difficult follow-ups. Listen carefully."

Then Master Murakamo went into a stance a low slouching stance that I thought I saw before. It was odd. He took out a Bokken (A wooden sword that Ninja student use to train with) and slowly aligned it diagonally to his back using his right hand. I began to imitate or rather do the stance myself. I already knew the next step somehow. You take a step back with your right foot and use the left leg to support your right arm for a quick slash while running....

Master Murakamo: "Ahh you there! You know the formation technique! How so?"

"Uh I'm not sure..."

Master Murakamo: "Who are you? You don't too familiar. Take off your mask."

I took off my mask an unveiled my face. I then bowed in respect toward him. Recognized me then and smiled.

Master Murakamo: "I see... so you do know Ninjitsu arts. Very well then, please show us all the formation technique in action."

"Yes Master Murakamo."

I wasn't completely sure but for some reason this felt right. I felt like I've done it before. Almost too many times. I did the same stance as before: Legs a bit bent and slouched with my right leg moved back and my left leg in front for balance and support. Aligning the sword diagonally down my back. I then looked at Master Murakamo.

"Master Murakamo..."

Master Murakamo: "It's alright just do your best. You don't have to be perfect."

"No I can do it perfect! I just want a target...."

Everyone looked at me in shock of what I said.

Master Murakamo: "Very well. Use that Bamboo Punching Pole next to the tree."

I sternly stared at the pole. Not for a second did I take my eyes off of it. I got ready to run. I felt my body and my heart filling with excitement, adrenaline, and energy. I sprinted off running in solid formation not breaking the stance. I rushed toward the pole with a Mighty swing that arched a near 200 degree from left to right. It was successful as I somehow already knew without looking back. I then crouched and felt my body dissipating. I wasn't sure of what was going on but the last thing I could think of was what happened. I then appeared at the original place that I performed the stance. I saw as everyone started stepping back and gasping at what happened. I looked around in hesitation and fear that I did something wrong. I immediately looked around for Ibuki as a bit of comfort. When I found her in the crowd hiding behind another student, I was confused and didn't know how to react.

A Class Student: "He moves like the wind. He cut the thick Bamboo pole in half with one swing."

C Class Student: "How did he retract his body so fast?!"

Master Murakamo: "That seemed to be the Technique alright but much faster than I've ever witness in the history of Ninjitsu."

"Thank you Master Murakamo for letting me do the technique."

I then ran toward Ibuki to talk with her. She merely ran away from me in utter fear. I stood there watching her run off into the woods.

I didn't understand what happened that made her feel so afraid of me. I've never seen her run away from me. Master Murakamo walked and stood next to me and spoke.

Master Murakamo: "Let her go.

"Okay. But why...."

Master Murakamo: "She's an odd person to begin with. She'd usually jump up and down and yell: Ooo I wanna learn that. But now she runs? I don't know."

"I'm gonna go find her!"

I ran off into the woods to look for Ibuki. As I scurried off, Master Murakamo mumbled to himself.

Master Murakamo: "Hmm... first your serious and cocky using such a powerful technique at such gracefulness and now your sentimental? My friend you are one of a kind..."

I found her a bit deep in the woods sitting at the same pond where she found me (Well attacked me). I sat next to her and looked at her. She was tearing looking at the floor.

"What happened?"

Ibuki: "W... why...."

"Why what?"

Ibuki: "Why did you let me live? You could have easily killed me when I attacked you. You could have killed me without me even noticing it. Yet you ran off leaving me alone while I chased you relentlessly. Why. Why did you let me live? You didn't know who I was. For all you know I could have been some ravaging Ninja who kills people for no reason. And you even put up with my attitude and personality. You were even kind to me."

"You are not some crazy ninja who kills for fun. You're a pretty little girl who likes to **have** fun. It's not like I would just...."

Ibuki: "Please that's enough. The point is, you let me live that day. And there's nothing I can do or say to make up for it."

She looked at me with tears in her eyes. I took my hand and wiped her tears and put her head by my chest to lean on. Well there is one thing you can do for me.

Ibuki: "What's that?"

"Well...."

Ibuki: "Just ask anything. You name it."

"Can we still be friends? I don't know much people around here and..."

Ibuki: "We'll be friends forever."

"Thanks."

I thought to myself.

"Friends Forever...."

My eyes opened wide. A flashback commenced.

Kain: "You saved me that day. There's nothing I can do to repay you for what I did **Hiryu**. Thank you."

Hiryu: "Hey let's just be friends again okay? And stay out of trouble."

Kain: "You got it. Friends Forever?"

Hiryu: "Friends Forever."

I held on to Ibuki wrapping my arms around her. I wasn't sure of what was to come. The only thing I knew that the future held was uncertainty. It was a morning I would never forget.

To be continued...

More to come so keep reading. (If you want. XD) Just remember when you go out shopping, ask for the important things: Toilet Paper, Milk, Eggs, Paper Towel, Bread, 20 packages of Ramen, and of course Macaroni and Cheese. Can't live without the cheese. Ooo and Yogurt! Oh and Orange Juice! Oh also... (Gets thrown off the computer and beaten badly... Dies.)


	7. Target 0689542 part 7

Okay first off, I don't own any of these characters. They all belong to Capcom so don't think I made any of these characters up. Now on to the story.

Chapter seven: Icy Hot

It was a new day. A day for peace and tranquility. That is until Ibuki tried to catch a fish in the river with her mouth. I couldn't help but laughed as I saw her dive her head in the water. She'd then pull out her head in disappointment with a little frown.

Ibuki: "Aww... THE FISH ARE TOO FAST!"

She would say it with a sense of cuteness I couldn't help but smile at. She'd keep trying for fun thinking that one day she'd get one but I knew she'd never would.

Ibuki: "Ah ha! I got you now!"

Accidentally she tripped over a rock and fell over with the upper half of her body in the water and her legs and her little behind up in the air frolicking. I began laughing hard for I couldn't help the position she was in. It was a memorable moment for me seeing such silliness. A few moments later she got up and out of the river and sat next to me.

Ibuki: "You know what I give up! Those fish simply do not want to be caught so I will leave them alone!"

"They don't wanna be caught you say? What gave you that idea?"

Ibuki: "Well they think I'm stupid but I know that one of them put a rock near my foot so I'd trip in the water. Those fish think they're so smart but I already knew what was going on once I fell."

She then looked toward the stream of fish swimming by and began yelling.

Ibuki: "Avoiding me is one thing but I'll tell you something, you won't make me look stupid! That's for sure!"

She then tilted her head up toward the sky with a grin of certainty as if she made an accomplishment.

"Umm, I really don't think that they...."

Ibuki: "Ah ha! So you're working for the fish. Oh I see, so you knew what was going to happen didn't you?! Oh those fish definitely got you on a hook don't they?!"

I stared at her blankly for a few minutes.

"...You're really bored aren't you?"

Ibuki: "...yup...."

"It's okay."

She smiled at me and then leaned her body next to mine. Suddenly, I began sniffing the air.

"You smell like fish."

She merely laughed and got up and jumped in the water.

Ibuki: "Come on in! It's a cold stream but it's nice once you get used to it."

"I think I'll pass...."

Ibuki: "Aww come on the weather's nice, the sun is shining, and besides the water's really clean here."

"Nah. I think I'd rather watch."

Ibuki: "Oh your no fun! Fine I know, if you won't come on the water...."

I opened my eyes as I saw Ibuki jump out of the water and then on top of **me**.

"Ahh! Your body is freezing!"

Ibuki: "Yeah I know! Since you don't wanna come play in the water with me then I'll just play with you out here!"

"Ahh!! Stop touching me! Your body feels like ice! I'll get sick for all I know."

She laughed as she began wrestling me and soaking my body with hers. Although it wasn't the best, it was actually kinda fun.

"Alright then, if that's the way it is...."

I then grabbed her body by the waist and then put her torso on my shoulder. I started running toward the river.

Ibuki: "AHHHH!!! Put me down!"

Although she screamed out for freedom I knew plunging into the ocean would be a good payback. I leaped in the water with Ibuki screaming her lungs out.

Ibuki: "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"

(SPLASH!)

It was rather cold but it's not like I wasn't already wet. She then tackled me and pushed my head underwater. I got up and did the same thing. We fought for dominance ferociously until a fellow Ninjitsu student came near the river and spoke to us.

Fellow Ninjitsu Student: "Having fun Ibuki? It's not my exact preference of a date but your new boyfriend over there seems to be enjoying himself."

"Umm actually I'm not her-"

Ibuki: "Oh and what do you know about dates?! If you haven't noticed, were kinda busy here."

"Well truthfully speaking this isn't not a-"

Fellow Ninjitsu Student: "Well I'm not here to ruin your little romance here, I came to inform you that Master Murakamo has brought some new information on the Shintao Clan in the area. We haven't heard from them in a while but looks like they're up to their old tricks again."

Ibuki with a serious face: "I see. We'll get cleaned up and go to the dojo as quick as possible."

Fellow Ninjitsu Student: "Good. We'll see you there and you can bring your over exuberant playmate with you if he wants to come."

"For the last time, I'M NOT HER-"

Ibuki: "We'll see you there!"

He walked away and we got out of the water. Ibuki began pushing and drying out the water on her outfit and her hair. I did the same but then looked at my shinobi shozoko (ninja uniform). It was the same one that I borrowed from the other day. I felt like I was at a strange state of place and felt sort of naked at the same time. Almost like I missed my old uniform.

Ibuki: "MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!"

I open my eyes as I watched her laughing maniacally with her eyes all red and her teeth all sharp.

"What happened?!"

Ibuki: "Look!"

I looked toward her small side pouch on her waist. Inside there was a...

Ibuki: "FISH!!! I caught a fish!!! You see! I told you I'd get one!"

She then marched off in victory with her head up high and a big grin on her face. I smiled at her. Her smallest victories felt like history in the making. I couldn't help but think to myself.

"This is a day I'll never forget."

We reached the dojo in time for the announcements from Master Murakamo. There were many ninjas everywhere surrounding the master and awaiting his news.

Master Murakamo: "The day has come my fellow ninjitsu warriors. Today is the day-"

Random Ninjitsu Student: "Are you going away Sensei?!"

Random Ninjitsu Student: "Are you sick Sensei?!"

Random Ninjitsu Student: "Are you dying Sensei?!"

Random Ninjitsu Student: "Oh my god Sensei is dying!"

The entire crowd of Ninjas fell on their knees and began mourning.

Master Murakamo: "NO YOU IDIOTS! I'M NOT DYING!!"

Random Ninjitsu Student: "Sensei is not dying!"

Random Ninjitsu Student: "Sensei lives!"

Random Ninjitsu Student: "We must celebrate his second chance at life!"

Random Ninjitsu Student: "To the Cafeteria!!"

Everyone: "HAI!!!"

As the crowd started leaving, Master Murakamo got very hot tempered.

Master Murakamo: "GET BACK HERE YOU IMBECILES!!!!!!!!!!"

The Crowd runs back and sits on their knees.

Everyone: "HAI!!!"

Master Murakamo: "Now then.... The Shintao Clan has troubled us for many years now."

Random Ninjitsu Student: "Actually it's only been a year and half so I don't think it's really correct to say...."

Everyone looked at him with a stern eye to kill.

Random Ninjitsu Student: "But uh... who's counting right? Hehe. (Nervous laugh)"

Master Murakamo: "Anyways, they have now done the unthinkable. They have stolen from us once before but it is nothing compared to what they have done now."

Random Ninjitsu Student: "What have they done sensei?"

Master Murakamo: "They have raided our closets and stolen our supplies. Those include our personal belongings, weapons, clothing, food...."

I thought to myself.

"Personal Belongings? **Weapons**? **Clothes**?"

I knew that this couldn't be happening but I had nothing else go by. It was the Shintao Clan. It was those bastards that took my stuff and I knew I had to get them back."

Master Murakamo: "...it's not much but we still have some spare weapons and food for now. We have to prepare for a full frontal assault on their hideout. We have not much choice but to do so-"

"Then let us leave now!"

Everyone looked at me as I stood there standing up with a sharp angry face.

Master Murakamo: "I understand your anger young warrior but we must take action after we are sure of what plan of execution to pursue. We not know that much of the-"

"I've heard enough! They've done wrong, yes? Then we should take swift action this instant. The more we wait, the farther they'll get away with our belongings. And besides, I already have a plan."

Master Murakamo: "Oh really young man? Well let's hear it."

"Absolutely. Just give me your knowledge of their hideout."

Master Murakamo: "Very well."

He showed me a thin map which was hand drawn of the Dojo and the Shintao Base. It looked somewhat familiar for a reason. I didn't know why but I ignored that and took the current situation into my hands. Ibuki looked at me with an expression of concern and uncertainty. I looked back at her with a sense of duty.

"Alright, this is what we're gonna do...."

To be continued.

Given the right amount of Chocolate ice cream, it is possible to take over the entire world. Don't believe me? How do you think Hitler did it? He used the ever famous Haagen-Dazs my friend. After he invaded Poland he switched to Ben & Jerry's. Now that was a day of infamy....


	8. Target 0689542 Chapter 8

Okay first off, I don't own any of these characters. They all belong to Capcom so don't think I made any of these characters up. Now on to the story.

Chapter eight: The Raid.

It was nighttime. Not much can be seen except the few trees and boulders that the Moonlight reflected off of. The Base was divided into three sections. They were stacked one on top of the other. We saw the enemy base surrounded by a few guards in the front middle section. Although, with instinct I knew there were at least ten of them hidden out on watch. "Any good ninja knew that", Master Murakamo would say. Ibuki quietly sat we me on top of a tall tree branch. There were about 50 ninja with us and like 30 ninja plus Master Murakamo back at base incase they decide to surprise us or counterattack. We're definitely prepared. Although I wasn't the best, I still manage to find out a way. I realized that the base was in the tree tops. We would be able to hide in the trees just like they would. As we were nearly able to initiate the attack, I starting think of when I will understand who I was. I didn't know if that day would come… but I couldn't think of that at this time. I had to concentrate. I had to be direct. Not knowing of what was to come, I looked over to Ibuki for some comfort. But even she had taken this mission into consideration. I was able to tell since I saw her face was very serious. Even she was ready.

Ibuki: "We should use a proper misleading distraction. What do you suggest?"

Although I felt this was an important decision, I didn't have a good answer so I did the obvious. I winged it.

"Hmm… what if you took five ninja with you and take out the outside guards with Kunai and your Swords?"

Ibuki: "Possibly, but remember there can be hidden ninja anywhere."

"You're right… wait a minute."

Ibuki: "What is it?"

"Precisely how far are we from the base?"

Ibuki: "Umm about a mile and a half I'd say."

"That's not that far from the base. We clearly see them walk around. But if we can see them then that means… … NO."

As I realized to myself that we were set up. Already three of our ninja were taken down and some disappeared. Me and Ibuki took the rest of the ninja and began the assault. We went straight forward jumping from tree to tree. Some of ours where taken down by Kunai and Shurikens along the way. We had no choice to but to go forward. We plunged in and attacked anything in our way. We poured in and spread out. Our Formation techniques proved us well since the training allowed us to do it by instinct. I began to speak loud.

"You have disturbed the Murakamo Dojo for too long! You will all be punished for your crimes! Let us plague this place so deep that even the insects shall turn away!"

And just that, we terrorized the place. Fighting and destroying mostly everything.

"…."

Something did not feel right. Although we penetrated and fought through the multiple ninja in the whole tree top base and invaded all three levels. Something felt amiss. It was strange. I felt like something was wrong or perhaps out of place. I looked around and saw many Shintao ninja falling and dying but it felt irrelevant. Then it hit me.

"The leader… THE LEADER!"

Many Ninja looked toward me.

"Where is your leader?!"

Shintao Ninja: "Hehe wouldn't you like to know?!"

Then Ibuki ran over and cut his throat.

Fellow Ninja: "You fool! Why did you kill him. He could have talked!"

Ibuki: "I'm… I'm sorry."

"No matter! I know where he went. It was so obvious…"

Ibuki: "What do you mean?"

"He knew we'd counterattack and raid his place. That's why he set up that trap out there and left this place before we even came. These ninja… it was… they were…"

Ibuki: "Huh?"

"SHIT!"

I opened my eyes wide. I realized that this whole base was a misleading distraction. The ninja we fought were too easy. They were just rookies. Just a decoy. It was no wonder that we only fought so many since the rookies usually always outnumbered the experienced.

Ibuki: "What's going on? What are you saying?"

"The Shintao leader took his best 30-40 men with him…"

Ibuki: "Where?

"… Take a guess."

Meanwhile….

Back at the Murakamo Dojo, Master Murakamo and 30 ninja were on the look out. Master Murakamo was inside meditating. He did not want to be disturbed for he was trying to clear his mind to bring forth his inner Ki. He heard a light scurrying noise outside. He was one to not assume that it was merely the trees.

Meanwhile back to us….

"We must hurry back before it is too late!"

Ibuki: "I'm sure that Sensei can take care of himself!"

"Not likely…."

Ibuki: "Why do you say that?!"

"I don't know it's a feeling."

We quickly jumped from tree to tree back to the dojo where we knew that it was in danger. I knew something was going to happen there. Whether it was good or bad I felt that something was going to change. For perhaps this even might change history and I knew I couldn't let history be changed… or perhaps this was history in the making. Unknowingly I brought the remainder of the group along with me. We didn't know what we we're in for.

"H… huh?"

I then felt like I or we forgot something back at the enemy base. It was kinda strange but some apart of me felt like it was left back there. I decided to ignore it for now and concentrate on the current situation at hand.

Ibuki: "I… I see them!"

"Where?!"

Ibuki: "Over there in the next group of trees ahead of us. They must have been the slow ones"

"No. They are the distraction."

They were smart. But even I saw through it.

"Everyone ignore them! If they happen to cross paths with us then strike them down!"

Everyone: "Yes Sir!"

We quickly went from branch to branch trying to evade the ninja up ahead. They moved from side to side swiping across very fast. It was almost too fast to counterattack so we just tried to avoid them. Some started throwing Shurikens and Kunai at us. We did the best we could to dodge them but some of the lower rookies behind us go caught. I couldn't look back now. I had to move forward.

Ibuki: "We should help them! They seem hurt!"

"**Ignore them**! We'll go back for them later. First we must protect Master Murakamo from danger."

Ibuki: "Master Murakamo can take care of himself, you know that. We should help the others."

"I said NO! Push forward!"

Ibuki: "…Okay."

Meanwhile at the Dojo…

Master Murakamo stepped outside. Already he knew that he was being watched. Every step and every movement made, he knew he was heard. There were about three ninja right next to the entrance of where Master Murakamo came out from. They hid there in case something was to happen and to help protect their sensei. Then suddenly a scurrying noise came about from the bushes in front of him. He looked carefully. Then a noise from the bushes left of him. Then from the right. He knew that there had to be more than 20 men around.

Master Murakamo (Thinking): "Come on… come out already."

Unknown Person: "Heeyaahhh!!!!!"

The mysterious ninja lounged at the Ninjitsu master but was simply parried and pushed aside. Master Murakamo was not a man to be simply struck without absolute precision.

Master Murakamo: "I presume that you're the Shintao Clan, yes?

Fuu-Jin: "That's right. I am Fuu-Jin, leader of the Shintao. I was aware that you were going to attack my base so a mere counterattack seemed in place."

Master Murakamo: "Very well done. You've successfully misled my students and distracted them long enough to arrive here untouched and unnoticed."

Fuu-Jin: "Well I don't expect you to give out compliments all day so why don't we make this quick eh?"

Master Murakamo: "You know there's something funny about the situation you're in…"

Fuu-Jin: "**I'm** in? Oh I believe you're mistaken. You see, you're the one who's in trouble here for all my men have currently neutralized over half of your men and have many hostages at this moment. So you see, you're the one who is in a situation. A situation that you can't get out of I'm afraid. Hehe."

Master Murakamo: "Oh really?"

Fuu-Jin: "Huh? What are you babbling about?"

Master Murakamo: "I knew the layout of your base, I knew that you'd come here to counterattack which is why there are still thirty-some men here, and I knew that you'd be outside waiting for me. Why in the world do you think that I would send my best men to your base and leave a group of **rookies** here behind?"

Fuu-Jin: "What?! What are you saying?!"

Master Murakamo: "You say you're flawless and have the upper hand. You say that you have entrapped me. But you have none of those things for it is you who is entrapped…"

Shintao Ninja in Pain: "Ahhhh!!!"

Fuu-Jin: "What?! What's going on here?!"

Fuu-Jin began seeing more and more of his men all around him being struck down and pelted at with Kunai and Shurikens. He even saw some dragged away in an instant. For it was Ibuki and us who were doing it all.

Fuu-Jin: "You… you tricked me!"

Master Murakamo: "With your own trick… funny isn't it?"

Fuu-Jin: "But… how?!"

Master Murakamo: "Simple, I had an **agent**."

Fuu-Jin: "An Agent?"

Master Murakamo: "That's right an agent. Someone who knew what was going on the whole time and help direct this whole theatrical play of deceit. Why don't you step on out my friend…?"

Ibuki and the others looked around to see who was to step out. But of course, I knew who it was… It was me.

"You fell for the trick rather well. Fuu-Jin. I thought you'd be smarter than that."

Fuu-Jin looking around seeing all of us surrounding him got a bit tense. Ibuki looked toward me in a bit of shock.

Fuu-Jin: "But you said it yourself that you were surprised when you found out that I wasn't there at my own base!"

Ibuki: "It is true you did say that. You even reacted surprised. How did you know?"

Master Murakamo: "I already told him of what Fuu-Jin would do ahead of time so he didn't need to expect anything new to happen."

"Yes it's true I knew everything. But in order to fool you, I had to fool my own men and everyone else around me." (That includes you the reader… **SCARY HUH**?!)

Master Murakamo: "You're finished. You've lost Fuu-Jin. You and the Shintao are done and will pay for your crimes. With all my students of this event dead and injured, I deem it only fair that you join them as well."

Master Murakamo looked at me and nodded.

Master Murakamo: "Finish him! Strike him down so that he and his follies shall never do wrong again!"

I looked at Master Murakamo with a sense if insecurity. I shook my head.

Master Murakamo: "What are you doing?! I said strike him!"

"I don't want to. Please, let someone else. I've had enough…"

Master Murakamo: "You have got to be kidding me! After coming this far, you're not gonna bail out on me or the rest of us are you?!"

My eye opened wide and I saw a flash of light right before my eyes. I went into a trance. I began receiving a somewhat lost but familiar memory flashback….

FLASHBACK

Takaru breathing heavily: "What… was that all about?"

Unknown Person: "…stand it no more.

Takaru: "What?"

Unknown Person: "I was supposed to be in Mongolia living peacefully and I'm back here. Fighting for the sake of the world. Yet again…"

Takaru looks at the unknown fighter and then grabs him and throws him against the wall.

Takaru: "You better be fucking kidding me! You're not going to bail out on me and the rest of us!"

Unknown Person: "I **never** said that!"

Takaru: "Then why! Why are you saying this crap for?! You know this whole nation… this whole **planet** is in our hands and you start bitching now about your needs and expectations in life?!"

Unknown Person: "I'm not even supposes to **be here**! I'm not! But no one cares! Not you! Not Kain! No one! I'm not supposed to be forced to constantly fight! This is not a **life**! It's torment! I just… I just…."

Takaru looks toward the floor.

Takaru: "I know…. It wasn't supposed to be this way. But that's why we're going to change things for the better."

Unknown Person: "But why me…."

Takaru: "You're one of the few and not to mention the youngest Super A-Class Strider."

Unknown Person: "…"

Takaru: "Come on… we need you Hiryu."

**Strider Hiryu**: "Well in that case, I'll make sure I'll find the **target**. Then **kill him**."

FLASHBACK ENDS

I stood there awake and aware. My eyes sharp. I looked around and saw everyone waiting for me to kill the helpless fiend. I took up my sword and ran toward Fuu-Jin. I stopped right in front of him and then just stopped everything that I was doing. I then walked up to Master Murakamo and looked him straight in the eyes for one last time…

Then I killed him.

To be continued…

WOAH BUDDY THIS TOOK ME LIKE A YEAR. I think like two to three months I think. **Definitely** more to come. Keep reading. …. I like pudding.


End file.
